Tanistan
| demonym = | languages = Common | races = | religion = | currency = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | imports = | exports = Barley, millet, wine | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | founded = | destroyed = | government = Monarchy | rulertype = Baron/Baroness | ruler1 = Laxaella Bronshield | ruleryear1 = 1370 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | mountains = yes | forests = yes | roads = yes | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Tanistan Barony was a part of the monarchy of Erlkazar encompassing the Plains of Pehrrifaal. Description This barony was responsible for the defense of the country's southern borders. It had four small human villages and also some nonhuman ones in the mountains. In fact, the barony had an alliance with the Shieldbreaker Ogres in the region, in order to maintain peace with other monstrous races living in the High Peaks. Geography Located in the southwest corner of Erlkazar, Tanistan was bordered by the Omlarandin Mountains on the west, the Kuldin Peaks on the north, and the High Peaks of the Cloven Mountains on the east. It shared borders with baronies Carrelath, Shalanar, and Ahlarkhem. The Plains of Pehrrifaal, named after a local warrior, took up most of the land of this region. Barley, millet, and grapes were grown here. The foothills of the Omlarandins and the High Peaks were lightly forested, and the scouts followed elven practices of using trees as lookout towers. Government In 1370 DR, the barony was ruled by a half-elven woman named Laxaella Bronshield. She kept busy maintaining the borders not just of her own barony but those of neighboring Ahlarkhem as well. Her estate manor in Five Spears Hold was called Praskallest and was used as an army garrison. Notable Locations ; Five Spears Hold : This mining town was the third largest settlement in Erlkazar and also a garrison for the army. ; Pehrrifaal Garrisons : These four keeps along the southern border also served as temples for one of the four gods Helm, Tempus, Torm, and Tyr. ; Praskallest : The baroness' manor was the former estate of the Count of Carrelath in the days when Erlkazar was a territory of Tethyr. ; Rivernshield : This ogre village was the home of Tanistan's allies, the Shieldbreaker Ogres. Plots & Rumors In 1370 DR, the Knights of the Black Gauntlet had a double agent hidden among the scouts of one of the army garrisons. He was trying to gain the favor of the baroness in order to sell information to Mintar. Appendix References Connections Category:Baronies Category:Locations in Erlkazar Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Exports wine